theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Paperluigi ttyd
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Impulse (Young Justice) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 22:00, 11 March 2013 Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Paperluigi ttyd I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Paperluigi ttyd first off hi and welcome to the site now that is great to hear you are semi-active member of the GLTAS wiki and hope to continue to help out there. An if you go check out that blog page link I sent you it has several links to other comic book wiki sites that are in need of some extreme help from good editors such as yourself. As for Bart Allen in Young Justice yes you are correct he is never called officially as his full name but as you can see on the page the Bart Allen name is mainly acknowledged as the main name throughout the history section of the page along with the whole page in general along with his hero name of Impulse so having his full name in one small area of the page isn't that big of deal. An on a plus side its a way of acknowledging his full name in the main DC Comics. In the end its just a small detail of the page that doesn't effect the overall history of the Bart Allen of the Young Justice Universe and on a plus side I like to think of it as unofficial type information of the Young Justice Universe for Bart Allen that is knowledge that you would see on a secret files type report on Bart Allen. Now as for your question about Young Justice Issue tie in information and adding it to pages it real depends on the Issue and the overall impact the character has on the issues story. An the reason I say this is because if the character like Wally West of Young Justice appears in the comic book tie in issues and only has a small impact in the story I don't want that added to the overall history section of the page if the information is going to be so small. If the information is small it would instead go to the notes section of the history page or maybe trivia section depending on the information but mainly notes section overall. Now if the information was big and significant for the character then you can added it the right spot it needs to be added with his overall history section on the page. Just don't right it as during this Issue write it as more of a overall summery of the certain characters involvement and importance within that certain Issue story. Oh well I hope I answered your question and always if you have any question, ideas, thoughts on something please just send me a message and I'll be happy to answer it for you. An if for some reason I didn't answer for some reason ask my friend and and second in command/co-admin User:Doomlurker. From Rod12